Apocalyptic Drama
by Snakeshark196
Summary: For two years a Zombie Apocalypse has plagued the entire planet. Now its been 6 months since a cure has been found and now the walkers numbers are numbered. The TD cast has been dwindled as well and now the ones that remain alive will be forced into a competition. Yet another Total Drama Season. This time the challenges will include REAL zombies. Rated T, for B, V, L, and some SC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and am making no Profit off this fic.**

**Well I'm back with a new fic that's a first of it's kind. **

**Basically it's a competition fic. After a zombie apocalypse. Zombies aren't exitinct, just lowered in numbers and controlled. **

**This chapter is only a prologue. Actual competition will begin chapter 3. Chapter 2 will be stuff leading up to the competition part. **

**Also zombies will be refered to walkers and sometimes as ghouls. **

**I hope you like it. Because it is now my second biggest priority (first being TDPBT). So I'd be very grateful for reviews.**

* * *

**Apocalyptic Drama-****Prologue**

* * *

"Courtney, run."

"Duncan, I am," she called to him.

Duncan turned to see her right behind him as the two ran for their lives.

"Damn it," Duncan cursed, "You just had to go and trip."

"I didn't see the fucking crate there," Courtney said full of fear as she to looked back. "Honestly."

"Now we have to head across town to the hospital," Duncan grunted in frustration.

"I think we have bigger worries on our mind," Courtney reminded him.

"Oh...yeah," Duncan said heaving as he felt like his lungs were on fire.

The two were running down the hall of a high school. Jumping over fallen trash bins and stomping over strewed paper.

The two turn to see several figures chasing them. The number of figures ranged in the teens, how many exactly, Duncan and Courtney did not know.

These figures were running a bit faster than the average human, like they had a stronger will or something. Even if their muscles were old and worn out, literally.

Their appearance made them look like any ordinary people. With the exception of paler skin, blood clot wounds, and torn clothing. Some even had missing body parts ranging from legs, arms, ears, and jaws. These creatures are simply known as Walkers.

Courtney and Duncan turn a corner and down a conjoining hallway. Where they saw the front entrance just feet away.

"We're almost there!" Duncan cheered as he saw the bright sunlight through the windows.

"Think again," Courtney skidded to a stop, grabbing Duncan and having him stop as well. "Look." She pointed.

Duncan gasped as he saw the front doors (which they kept slightly open for an easy escape) get thrown open and saw more of _them _came pounding through, like the stampeding of cattle being startled by a predator.

Duncan turned toward the doors and saw walkers coming from that way. He turned to see them coming from the other direction as well. He grabbed his girl and held her tightly.

"Looks like we're finished," he said sadly.

"We had a good run while it lasted," Courtney added, having a few tears run down her cheeks.

In the background moaning and groaning grew louder as the walkers drew closer.

Courtney had her eyes closed, as she awaited the end. She had survived almost two years in this apocalypse. Now she was about to join those she had seen fall to these creatures. The memories of some of them going through her head at this very moment.

Duncan just held his girl, awaiting himself. He looked straight ahead as he felt the back of his shirt get slightly damp from Courtney's tears. He saw just a blank wall with a window with lockers on either side. He glared at it to show he was not goanna let this scare him, though he knew he could not make it out of this situation, like so many others before this one.

"Ugh..." the walkers moaned.

With both Courtney and Duncan, it seemed as if time began to slow.

Duncan was about to close his eyes one final time before feeling the final impact on his neck. But he saw the reflection of something in the window. Something behind him. He turned to see a doorway. THEIR ESCAPE.

He gasped in delight as he quickly grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her to safety, closing the door and slamming the teachers deck against it. Several seconds later, pounding and moaning could be heard behind the now secure barrier.

"That was a close one," Duncan said leaning down the side of the desk to the floor. He wiped sweat off his forehead as he let his breathing calm a bit.

Courtney sat down next to him, "Sure was. We were lucky."

"Definitely agreed," Duncan added, looking at her. "We need to get the medicine so Dawn doesn't have to suffer any more."

"I know," Courtney sighed, "But again, we're trapped in a small room with no way out. How many times has this happened?"

"Counting this one, I'd say 23," Duncan replied, not sure himself. "Including the one time in that meat locker."

Courtney just looked around the small classroom and found no other escape. No other doors or windows. The classroom they were in was centered somewhat in the middle of the school.

She sighed, "Looks like we wait...again."

Duncan agreed but said nothing, as he looked down at the hard tiled floor. "And I'm an idiot for forgetting our rifle in the truck."

"No," Courtney disagreed, "If I hadn't tripped, they wouldn't have been alerted and we wouldn't be in this mess."

Duncan just shook his head, "It seems like the past few days have just been the worst. Losing Tyler at the airfield. That horde overtaking our warehouse settlement. And worse, Scott and Justin selling us out for a few morsels of food to those bandits."

"I know," Courtney said trying her best to console Duncan by wrapping her arms around her boy. "It'll get better. Like it did after we lost that Wal-Mart Supercenter after only 3 days of having it."

"Yeah," Duncan sighed, sitting back, "But now Dawn's got a fever from working herself to hard in our garden."

Courtney thought back herself on everything that's happened and everything happening right now and it all seemed like way to much.

Their current base camp was a baseball stadium about two miles outside of the town they were currently in. They had patched up all entrances and tried to make it their own sanctuary. Their group of cast mates used the grassy outfield for a garden so they could grow their own fruits and vegetables. Though people had to make daily runs for goods that were still needed. Not to mention meat was something hard to come by. Canned goods were the easiest thing to find.

Medicine and Weapons were also hard to find. Usually where ever they went, the place was either already raided by someone else or by themselves from a past visit. (Plus when it came to weapons, they learned mêlée weapons were best and save their guns for impossible situations.)

"So how long do you think we have to wait this time," Courtney asked Duncan.

"I don't know," Duncan admitted, "Could be hours or even days before they disperse."

Courtney just cuddled her boyfriend closer as the two laid still against the desk for some time. Just letting their minds wonder. Listening to nothing but the sounds of their hearts beating and the pounding on the door.

Ten or so minutes later, Duncan snapped his eyes open and looked around the small classroom they were in. He was bored as he stretch his legs out. He read the posters on the wall and saw apparently it was a history room.

There was a map of North America on one wall. He looked from Canada down to the U.S. Remembering their long trip from Ontario to now somewhere in western Connecticut, Canaan he thought.

As his mind wandered he started to remember something from one of his past times of being trapped. He began to remember that time about three months ago. His survivor group and him were in Vermont, they had broken down in the bus they were using for travel and did so in a rather populous town. So him and the rest had to make a break for safety which was only like 25 of them at the time. But the walkers made it hard to stay together so they had separated.

Before Duncan could remember more, Courtney stirred, and he looked down at her.

"You alright babe?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes, "Just exhausted," she replied, yawning, as she looked up at him. She had curled up and used his lap to rest her head on.

"I hear yah," Duncan said looking at the door, "Constant running for supplies can do that to a person."

Courtney yawned again before sitting up and curling up as she held her hands around down by her ankles. "Knowing our group thinks we're best for the job almost every time makes it even more stressful."

"Well I kind of agree," Duncan smirked as he looked her over, "We are two of only five people who have done the most for the group with these."

"And we're the only couple," Courtney added, not sharing his smile, "Which makes it even more exhausting, looking out for each other more than normal."

Duncan's smile faded as he knew she was right. "One of these days, we're goanna teach a few of those others to do runs."

"Agreed," Courtney said.

"Do you think the coast is clear?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Duncan stood up and put an ear to the door, the pounding has ceased about five minutes ago.

"Not sure, I can still hear shuffling sounds out there," Duncan replied.

"We should wait a bit longer," Courtney determined as she kept in her sitting position.

Duncan returned to his spot as he returned his glance to the North American map. Returning to his earlier thoughts.

Courtney looked at him then looked at the map, "Something on your mind?" She asked, returning her gaze to him.

"Just our close call in Vermont," Duncan replied, as he continued to look at the New England section of the map.

Courtney nodded, "Yeah that was a frightening time."

"I remember how we all got separated," Duncan flashbacked, "How it seemed like always you and me were together. We ran and got our selves trapped like we are now."

"Yeah and our only escape were air ducts," Courtney remembered, "Me and You escaped and..." She couldn't bring herself to think anymore.

Duncan held her again, "He fended off the walkers as we made our escape."

"He was a lot braver than I ever imagined him to be then," Courtney added.

Duncan looked up at the walls, "But that reminded me, perhaps there is an escape."

Courtney, maybe because of fear, or from exhaustion was oblivious from what Duncan was thinking. "Where is the escape?"

"Air ducts," Duncan smirked, "Perhaps there are some here like in back then."

Courtney finally got it as she to looked up and tried to find one.

The two searched all four walls and found no luck. There were no grates, which made both of them more depressed.

The two sunk back down to the floor, feeling their own will to survive slowly being torn away.

"I think we should take a risk and make a run for it," Duncan sighed, "We've done it before."

"Yeah and a few times we came this close to not making it," Courtney added, holding her thumb and pointer close to each other.

Duncan nodded, "Yeah, but I don't feel like being trapped. I hate it. Rather die trying than not to at all."

Courtney agreed, but was still hesitant.

"Plus," Duncan added, "We need to get those meds for Dawn."

Courtney agreed, "So how do we plan this. Do we use plan 1 or plan 2?"

"Plan 1," Duncan replied, "Fast and Quick. Plan 2, slow and quiet, takes too much time."

Courtney nodded as she helped Duncan quietly move the desk out-of-the-way.

"Ready," Duncan asked her, "They could be on the other side of the door."

"Ready as I'll ever be," Courtney said back, as she leaned against his back.

Duncan slowly peeled the door open and looked out into the hall. He saw several walkers, but most were at the other end of the hall. A few lingered near by them. Duncan counted six of them between him and Courtney and their escape.

"We need to only make it past six of them," he told her.

Courtney looked and saw only six as well. "Let's go," she said.

"Agreed, on three?" Duncan asked.

"On three," Courtney replied.

"1...2...3"

Duncan held Courtney's hand as the two made a break for it. Running as fast as they could down the hall toward the six ghouls that stood in their path.

It did not take long for the six walkers to see them. The first one saw them right away and charged toward them in it's rather fast stagger. Mouth agape as blood slowly oozed out onto the floor as it moved.

Duncan and Courtney easily dodged it and the second. Third made a swipe and nearly got Courtney, but she ducked and it missed.

The fourth and fifth were easily dodged as was the sixth. Seeming like it was to easy. Which made Duncan and Courtney happy as they exited the school and down the steps to the parking lot where their truck awaited.

"Instead of the hospital, we're heading to the drugstore," Duncan said, as he grabbed the driver's door and got in.

"Agreed," Courtney said breathlessly, "Now go, they're coming."

Duncan turned and looked through the window to see the six they had dodged and more come out and toward their truck.

Lucky Duncan already had keys in hand as he started it back up and drove away, leaving small rocks lodged into the walkers heads as they gained distance.

"I hope Dawn will be appreciative of what we're doing for her," Duncan growled as he pounded the steering wheel.

"I know she will," Courtney said trying to help Duncan calm down.

"These runs are getting more dangerous," Duncan said, "I mean seriously, last time, they grabbed you, lucky you were wearing your leather jacket or else you wouldn't be here."

Courtney remembered. "Yeah, but it's our job. I bet the other team is already back with their mission."

"Those two bozos couldn't find themselves in a mirror," Duncan grunted, "We're the ones who do the most."

Courtney agreed as she sat back quiet, looking at the window, arms crossed. "Maybe others can go out instead of us."

Duncan calmed down, remembering what he said earlier, "Yeah, we have to train them though."

Several minutes go by before Duncan speaks up again.

"Our anniversary's coming up soon," he stated, with a smile, looking at her briefly.

She smiled as she looked at him to, "I know. I already have something for yah."

Duncan arched his unibrow, he smiled some more, "What'd yah get me?"

"You have to find out then," She playfully slugged him in the shoulder.

He chuckled, "And you have to wait then to."

"It is kind of funny how we got each other something," Courtney slightly giggled, "It is the apocalypse."

"Doesn't mean my girl doesn't deserve something," Duncan corrected, as he ran down a walker and both could hear the head under their tire pop like a pimple.

Courtney just smiled at him in reply, he looked back at her to with a smile. Which would prove to be a fatal mistake.

Courtney turned to the road and gasped in horror. "Duncan look out." She screamed.

Duncan turned and gasped as well as his eyes went wide as dinner plates. He tried to apply the brakes but it was too late.

The two awaited as the truck collided with a tipped over van and the front of the truck dipped down as the back was lifted up. Having the entire truck doing a somersault over the van.

Duncan and Courtney held onto the sides and each other as tight as they could, awaiting the impact.

The truck tipped and landed on the entire side on its roof, making the windshield crack and shatter slightly. Small pieces of glass litter the road as it glided down the street, plowing into another car, pushing it out-of-the-way as it continued. The back of the truck clanking down on the van as it came down.

After going nearly 30 yards, it came to a halt as it barely hit the brick wall of an apartment complex. The back-end was sticking up in the air.

A slow red substance slowly oozed out of the truck, no sound could be heard within. Pieces of glass and debris from the truck left a clear path it had taken. The red substance was blood.

Just then someone crawled out where the windshield used to be. Covered in small scratches and a gash to the corner of the head, they looked around, holding their arm, which was fractured.

They knelt and looked back into the truck and see the other covered in scratches and blood. Not moving. They rubbed the person shoulder, "Wake up...please...wake up."

No movement.

The person alive didn't want to think what they knew. That the other person...was...dead.

"Ugh."

The person look around to see a few of the dead creeping toward them. They sigh, tears running down their face. They grab the rifle from where it had been getting ready to do something that made their stomach worse than it was.

They placed the barrel of the rifle to the other's forehead and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**This was only a little insight to who is alive and who is dead. More importantly an insight to some of what happened in the apocalypse with the cast. **

**Also I will reveal who is living and in the competition when that comes. **

**So who do you think died, was it Duncan or Courtney?**

**And again, please review. Thanks.**

**Dead:**

**Alive:**

**Still Competing:**

**Eliminated: **

**Future Teams: Bleeding Saviors, Howling Screamers, Broken Crawlers**


End file.
